


A Brief De-Briefing

by Scifiroots



Category: A-Team
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and company decide to pull one over on General Stockwell... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief De-Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> By Clarity Scifiroots  
> Disclaimers apply  
> SIXTEENTH day of June!fic for teinte's old request  
> Notes: sooo popped out really quick cuz I suddenly realized it was 11:30 and I'd been totally distracted by Sims2. ;;U_U  
> Edited March 20, 2009

\----

"I'd appreciate brevity at the moment, Colonel."

Hannibal turned to wink at the others. "Stockwell doesn't sound too pleased with us at the moment, gentlemen."

"Really, you don't say?" Face moved to Hannibal's side and took the microphone from him. "Say, General, it didn't happen to slip your mind that there were landmines around this little tropical haven, did it? After all, we didn't have time to do our own staking out so we had to rely on the information you provided." He continued holding down the button to talk so that Stockwell couldn't cut in. "Nah, you wouldn't do that. Could cost you a member of one of your precious team."

Hannibal nodded to Face and took back the microphone.

"I trust you are all unharmed?" Stockwell intoned.

"Maybe," Hannibal answered. "Maybe not. I have the feeling we need a little vacation to get over our ordeals. Whaddya think?"

"Colonel—"

"Oh, good, so you agree? Nice. We'll see you in a week then. And don't waste time looking for us at the tropical hell you sent us to, we can find our own paradise."

Hannibal set the mic down and slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "Let's head out, guys."

"Just gonna leave 'im hangin', huh Colonel?" Murdock asked with a grin.

"Damn foo' almost got us killed. He ain't got to know nothin' else."

Face patted B.A.'s shoulder comfortingly. "Ah well, at least we get a week's vacation out of it."

"Gee, what do you suppose that buzzing sound is?" Hannibal asked as he lit up a cigar.

"Maybe it's a giant mosquito," Murdock suggested brightly. "Didja ever hear why mosquitoes buzz in people's ears?"

"Aw, shuddup Crazyman!"

Behind them, Stockwell's frustrated voice continued to transmit over the radio.

\----


End file.
